


Parce que j'aime Reborn

by Selka



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selka/pseuds/Selka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J'ai écrit plusieurs one-shot que je mets ici en même temps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Non voglio che parta

Hibari Kyoya, chef du comité de discipline du lycée de Namimori, était confortablement installé dans son bureau, un livre à la main. Il avait envoyé tous les membres de son comité, y compris Kusanabe (son vice_président, je suis sûre à 80% de l'orthographe), pour différentes missions de surveillance dans Namimori et dans le lycée, près des classes contenant des herbivores rétifs (comprenez ceux ayant rapport avec les Vongolas). Hi-bird était allé voleter dans les environs par la fenêtre ouverte. Il était donc complètement seul. Il avait commencé par remplir des rapports qui devaient être données aux différentes administrations de la ville. Il avait vite terminé, vu qu'il n'y avait ni Varia, ni Cavallone, ni Millefiore et un seul Arcobaleno en ville. Kyoya avait ensuite sorti un livre d'un des tiroirs du bureau, ouvert à une page marquée et avait commencé à le lire, remuant silencieusement des lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis Kyoya ?  
\- Tu es censé être en cours.  
\- Le prof de sciences s'en est pris à Chrome, Mukuro est en train de lui apprendre la politesse.  
Hibari essaya de se lever, mais la main sur son épaule l'en empêcha, ainsi peut-être que la bouche près de son oreille.  
\- Kusanabe-san est sur place et Mukuro se contente d'illusions. Il a d'ailleurs ajouté qu'il repartirait avant que tu n'ais le temps d'arriver. Donc on a le temps pour un quart d'heure crapuleux.  
Yamamoto, car c'était lui, évita en riant le tonfa de son petit ami rougissant. Il adorait le faire rougir. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, Yamamoto essayait de faire rougir Hibari dès qu'ils étaient seuls.  
\- Retourne en classe. Ta présence ici alors que tu as cours est contraire au règlement.  
\- Donc, pas de quart d'heure crapuleux ?  
\- Non, par contre je peux te mordre à mort.  
Hibari se retourna, le sujet étant clos, et il se remit à lire. Mais il sentit un menton sur son épaule en même temps que des bras l'encerclaient.  
\- Dis-moi ce que tu lis Kyoya. Après ça je te laisserai tranquille. Promis.  
\- Pour toujours ?  
\- Disons pour la journée.  
Hibari n'aurait pas mieux et ils le savaient. Il montra donc la couverture du livre à l'homme qu'il aimait malgré tout.  
\- Un livre de grammaire italienne ? Pourquoi veux-tu apprendre l'italien ?  
Hibari rougit.  
\- Tu vas aller dans une université italienne. Je veux pouvoir te joindre n'importe quand.  
Yamamoto ne dit rien pour une fois, et Hibari lui en fut reconnaissant. Il se contenta de le retourner pour qu'ils se fassent face. Hibari eut un sourire carnassier en voyant Yamamoto avec un air un peu perdu, sérieux. Il en profita pour refaire parfaitement le nœud de la cravate de son petit ami, qui comme toujours, pendait lamentablement.  
\- Et… Qu'est-ce que tu sais dire en italien ?  
Le sourire d'Hibari s'agrandit. Il tira sur la cravate de Yamamoto, maintenant parfaitement mise, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurent et il lui murmura :  
\- Vado a moderti a morte scepie di erbivoro. » Avant de l'embrasser brutalement.


	2. Punition voulue

Depuis plusieurs mois qu'Hibari sortait avec Yamamoto, la plupart des personnes qui les connaissaient se demandaient comment c'était possible. Aucun des deux n'avait changé : Yamamoto aimait toujours autant le base-ball, souriait à longueur de temps et riait souvent. Quant à Hibari il était toujours aussi… strict. De plus on les voyait peu voire pas ensemble.  
C'était le mois de mai. Il faisait très beau, et l'absence du professeur de physique donnait à la classe de Tsuna et de ses amis trois longues heures de libres pour leur repas.  
« Tch… Quand je pense qu'on a pas le droit de sortir du bâtiment… Trois heures dans une salle de classe obscure.  
\- Ma, ma, ne t'énerve pas Gokudera-kun. J'ai une idée pour profiter du soleil sans déroger au règlement.  
\- Ah ouais, serais-tu devenu plus intelligent que moi baseball-man ?  
\- Ah, ah, ah, je ne pense pas. Mais mon envie de soleil est peut-être plus forte que la tienne donc mon cerveau a plus tourné.  
\- Grr !  
\- Allons, allons Gokudera-kun. Suivons Yamamoto-kun plutôt que de nous disputer.  
\- Oui Juudaine ! »  
Yamamoto les mena à la porte menant au toit. Celle-ci était fermée par un gros cadenas aux armes du comité de discipline. Gokudera s'apprêtait à pousser une gueulante, mais Yamamoto, avec un grand sourire, sortit de sa poche une clé qu'il inséra dans le cadenas.  
« Je l'ai emprunté au comité de Discipline.  
\- Humpf. »  
Une fois dehors ils s'installèrent confortablement, les filles ayant pensé à amener une nappe. Le repas se déroula assez tranquillement, personne ne venant l'interrompre.  
Après le repas, les filles sortirent des écharpes à moitié tricotées, violette pour Chrome, jaune pour Kyoko et se mirent à tricoter tout en discutant doucement. Tsuna sortit les exercices supplémentaires qu'un professeur lui avait donné pour son absence de la semaine précédente (un appel « urgent » venant d'Italie) et Gokudera avait déjà commencé à écrire frénétiquement sur un cahier de cette écriture qu'il était le seul à comprendre.  
Yamamoto, quant à lui, s'était allongé pour profiter du soleil tout en lançant négligemment une balle de base-ball en l'air.  
Soudain, une main sortie de nulle part pour attraper la balle alors qu'elle commençait à redescendre.  
« Yo.  
\- Yamamoto Takeshi. Les élèves ont interdiction d'aller sur le toit de l'école. Et vous devriez en plus être en cours. Je vais tous vous mordre à mort.  
\- Attends Kyoya.  
Yamamoto se releva pour faire face à son petit ami, actuellement en mode chef-du-comité-de-discipline-devant-des-élèves-violant-le-règlement.  
\- C'est de ma faute s'ils sont là. Je suis le seul responsable de notre présence et je dois être le seul puni.  
\- Ce n'est pas mon problème.  
\- Voilà ce que je te propose : plutôt que de punir tout un troupeau d'élèves qui vont se plaindre, punis-moi. J'accepterai n'importe quelle sanction.  
\- … D'accord. Mais la prochaine fois que vous dérogerez au règlement, je vous mordrai tous à mort. Et si vous n'êtes pas dans votre salle de classe dans une minute, c'est ce qui va vous arriver. »  
Le toit se vida en dix secondes. Seul Tsuna jeta un regard en arrière, mais Yamamoto avait un sourire confiant, il suivit donc les autres.  
Une fois le groupe partit et la porte refermée, Hibari se retourna vers Yamamoto. Ce dernier avait un grand sourire qui agaça Hibari. Il sorti un tonfa.  
« Comment as-tu pu venir ici ? Le toit est fermé.  
\- J'avais la clé. Celle du Comité de Discipline.  
\- Comment l'as-tu obtenue ?  
\- Je te l'ai piquée ce matin.  
\- Donc tu as planifié ton méfait.  
\- Depuis ce week-end. »  
Enervé, Hibari se précipita vers Yamamoto. Après un échange de quelques coups Yamamoto se retrouva ventre à terre, Hibari assis sur son dos.  
« Tu es énervant Yamamoto.  
\- Je sais. Mais tu m'aimes comme ça.  
\- Tu es aussi beaucoup plus retors que ne le pensent la plupart des gens. Tu sais à quelles heures je fais le tour de l'école. Vous auriez pu déjeuner tranquillement et vous en allez et je n'en aurais rien su. Tu as fait exprès de vous faire attraper.  
\- Je voulais juste profiter un peu de toi.  
\- En te faisant punir.  
\- TU es tout le temps occupé. Tu passes ton temps à punir les méchants et tu ne t'occupes jamais de moi. Donc… Hibari-sama, j'ai été un très mauvais garçon, il faut me punir.  
Hibari eut un sourire carnassier. Il aimait ce Yamamoto là, celui qu'il était le seul à connaître.  
\- Ah oui, punir. Comment ?  
\- Comme il plaira à Hibari-sama. Je tiens juste à signaler à Hibari-ama que j'ai cours dans deux heures.  
\- Tu n'arriveras pas en retard.  
Hibari lécha le cou de Yamamoto, toujours au sol. Ce dernier se tortilla.  
\- Ne bouge pas. Tu ne bougeras pas d'ici tant que je ne te l'aurais pas dit. Tu es à moi pour deux heures. Je vais en profiter pour te mordre à mort.  
Il lui mordit le cou Yamamoto gémit.  
\- Et tu n'as pas le droit d'émettre un son. Je vais me faire pardonner pour ce week-end. »  
Yamamoto arriva à l'heure, juste avant le professeur. Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il boitait légèrement et espéra qu'Hibari ne lui avait pas trop tapé dessus (innocent Tsuna…).  
Il s'inquiéta encore plus quand il entendit Yamamoto prévenir ses sempais qu'il était trop mal en point pour suivre l'entraînement du soir. Néanmoins, Yamamoto refusa toutes les aides qu'on lui proposait.  
Quand il partit ce soir là, Yamamoto boitait encore, et les nombreuses morsures sur son corps, spécialement dans son dos et sur ses fesses, le faisaient aussi souffrir. Mais il les avait cherchées, et il ne regrettait rien…  
A la sortie du lycée, il croisa, adossé au mur, Hibari et Hi-bird qui, dès qu'il passa près d'eux, se mirent à le suivre sans un mot. Le sourire de Yamamoto s'agrandit encore : ce soir il ne dormirait pas non plus et ses blessures seraient soignées.


	3. Réminiscence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, je n'arrive pas à savoir si je l'ai bien écrite ou pas donc je mets cette fic en espérant que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. En plus, cette fois-ci c'est plus une histoire d'amitié (ou d'appartenance ?) que d'amour (en tous cas moi je le vois comme ça) et je ne sais pas… je pense que je pourrais l'améliorer mais je ne vois pas comment…
> 
> En résumé, donnez-moi votre avis encore plus que d'habitude, j'en ai vraiment besoin.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Dino Cavallone était nerveux. Etre le centre de l'attention était quelque chose qu'il détestait et auquel il ne s'habituerai jamais, malgré le nombre de fois où cela s'était produit. Mais ce qu'il détestait encore plus être le centre d'attention d'une classe de lycéen mafieux.

Oh, extérieurement ils étaient tout à fait normaux, mais Dino ne s'y trompait pas. Outre que son intuition ne le trompait jamais et qu'il avait déjà repéré bon nombre d'armes plus ou moins légales et plus ou moins létales (pour une fois il remerciait l'entraînement de Reborn) c'était le seul lycée financé par toutes les familles alliées aux Vongola, grandes ou petites (et elles étaient nombreuses).

Heureusement, le professeur le présenta et lui indiqua une place sans qu'il ait à se présenter lui-même.

Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucun homme du clan Cavallone dans la classe et Dino se cassa lamentablement la figure en descendant de l'estrade.

Le nez contre le sol, il entendit des rires moqueurs, qui cessèrent brusquement quand une voix grave leur ordonna doucement mais clairement de se taire. Une voix différente de celle du professeur qui l'avait présenté. Une voix froide et profonde, comme un fond de mer tropicale où nageraient des requins mangeurs d'hommes. (j'imagine que vous avez deviné qui a parlé, la comparaison est facile)

Dino releva la tête, mais il ne put deviner à qui était la voix. Il alla s'asseoir à la place qu'on lui avait désignée.

Le professeur commença son cours et Dino essaya de suivre. Mais il n'avait pas encore ses livres. Soudain, un livre apparut sous son nez. Il tourna la tête vers la droite. Son voisin, dont il ne voyait que les courts cheveux gris puisque ce dernier avait enfoncé son visage dans son bras et semblait dormir, lui tendait son livre. Comme son voisin n'en avait apparemment pas besoin, à part peut-être comme oreiller, il le prit en soufflant un rapide merci, qui n'eut pour réponse qu'un signe de la main, comme pour dire « de rien ». L'action se répéta aux différents cours de la matinée.

Quand la pose de midi sonna, Dino se retrouva soudain entouré de filles et de garçons voulant lui parler. Il retint un soupir et un sourire ironique : il était peut-être maladroit, mais pas idiot. Et dans le monde de la mafia, la famille Cavallone était l'une des plus importantes, connue de tous. Et il en était l'héritier officiel, désigné comme tel par une cérémonie où toute la mafia avait été présente. Il tourna la tête vers son voisin endormi, mais la place était vide.

Dino réussit à s'éclipser de la classe et se dirigea vers la cantine, le professeur lui ayant fait visiter l'école.

Au détour d'un couloir, il rentra dans quelqu'un et se retrouva sur les fesses.

« Ouch.

\- Désolé Cavallone, je ne t'avais pas vu.

Dino leva rapidement la tête : il avait reconnu la voix, c'était celle de celui qui avait calmé la classe. Et il découvrit que c'était son voisin de table qui lui avait sauvé la mise. Il reconnaissait ces cheveux.

\- C'est de ma faute, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. C'est à moi de m'excuser. Et aussi à te remercier pour les livres. Et pour quand tu m'as défendu ce matin.

\- De rien.

\- Pourquoi tu as aidé ce déchet ?

Dino, qui s'était relevé, remarqua enfin la personne qui accompagnait son sauveur, et le reconnut. Xanxus, le fils du Neuvième Vongola.

\- Bonjour Xanxus, ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Ton père va bien ?

\- Tch. Comme si je m'en souciais.

\- Cavallone, tu veux te joindre à nous pour le déjeuner ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas embêter.

\- Comme tout embête Xanxus, ça ne fera pas grande différence.

\- Ta gueule déchet.

\- Ne fais pas attention. Un article du nouveau règlement lui a personnellement interdit le port de toute arme et il est en permanence en colère depuis.

\- Ah…

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Squalo, Superbi Squalo. Content de faire ta connaissance Cavallone, Xanxus a déjà mentionné ton nom et il ne s'intéresse qu'aux gens forts.

\- Merci. Tu peux m'appeler Dino si tu veux. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Squalo. »

Dino tendit sa main vers Squalo, mais ce dernier fut brusquement écarté.

« Eh déchet, tu peux faire ami-ami avec Squalo si tu veux, mais sache qu'il est mien.

\- Eh, voi, Xanxus !

\- C'est mon bras droit à moi et il le restera. Tu ne l'auras pas dans ta famille. Il sera mon bras droit et mon gardien de la pluie quand je serais le dixième Vongola. Quoi que si tu es ami avec lui ça serais un avantage. »

Dino les regarda avec étonnement. Xanxus avait son bras droit autour du cou de Squalo, le maintenant contre lui. Ce dernier essayant vainement de se dégager.

Dino assura Xanxus de ses intentions purement amicales et il daigna enfin relâcher Squalo qui s'époumonait maintenant. Ils allèrent ensuite manger.

Dino resta ami avec Squalo, et quand il le vit se faire avaler par le requin lors de la bataille des anneaux et qu'il entendit Xanxus rire, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à cette scène, au fait que Xanxus s'était inquiété que Squalo lui soit enlevé.

Et il se demanda à quel point Xanxus avait changé et il eut envie de pleurer ses amis perdus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai fait parler Squalo calmement et doucement. Je me suis dit qu'il n'était pas né en criant et je pense que c'est plutôt du au fait que Xanxus ne l'écoute jamais et qu'il est tout le temps obligé de crier pour qu'il l'écoute un minimum. Vous avez une autre théorie ?


	4. La déclaration de Xanxus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quand je lis des fics Xanxus/Squalo je me demande comment ils ont fait pour sortir ensemble. Donc voilà j'ai écrit une déclaration d'amour…

(ce n'est pas une blague)

Squalo était assis sur Xanxus, occupé à lui dévorer la bouche pendant qu'il avait les mains plongées dans ses longs cheveux, quand une évidence le frappa : il aimait Xanxus. Il aimait son boss, égoïste, bagarreur et jemenfoutiste. Ce qui n'était qu'une banale histoire de sexe avait évolué pour lui. Il voulait plus. Et il savait qu'avec Xanxus, il n'aurait jamais plus. Qu'il n'était qu'un corps agréable à baiser parmi tant d'autres.

Il rompit leur baiser et s'écarta autant qu'il le pouvait de Xanxus, vu que ce dernier avait toujours ses mains emmêlées dans les cheveux du Squale.

« Voi, Xanxus, lâche-moi.

\- Non

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, je ne te lâcherai pas.

\- … S'il-te-plaît. Il faut que je m'en aille.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je viens de me rendre compte que je t'aime et vu que ce ne sera jamais réciproque, je préfère qu'on arrête ça tout de suite.

\- Déchet. Qu'est ce qui te permet de penser que je ne t'aime pas ? Tu es un déchet idiot. Si je ne t'aimais pas, tu crois vraiment que tu aurais pu me toucher ?

\- Mais…

\- Laisse tomber. Maintenant si tu ne veux pas que je t'explose la gueule, tu as intérêt à reprendre là où tu t'es arrêté. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà. Court et sans explication. C'est comme ça que j'imagine que ça pourrait se dérouler. Et vous ?


	5. Quand Hibird a froid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore un petit truc dont l'idée m'est venue alors que je chantonnais l'hymne de Namimori en essayant d'imiter Hibird (vous savez l'oiseau d'Hibari). Dans la plupart des mangas, je sais quels couples je veux et j'aime. Jamais je n'imagine une personne avec plusieurs différentes d'une fic à l'autre. J'ai des « couples fixes ». Ce n'est pas le cas pour Reborn car je suis dans l'incapacité totale de faire des couples fixes parmi les gardiens. Mon seul couple fixe (et préféré) étant le Xanxus/Squalo. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'en est pas un, c'est un Hibird/Natsu (soit un Hibari/Tsuna)

Hibird, malgré son apparent plumage fourni, n'était pas un oiseau pouvant supporter le froid. Et son maître, le séduisant mais inquiétant Hibari Kyoya, le savait. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi toutes ses tenues avaient une poche intérieure où l'Hibird pouvait aller facilement se réfugier. Et c'était ce que le petit oiseau avait fait dès qu'ils étaient sortis de l'avion en Italie, en revenant d'une mission en Italie. Car, en Italie, à la fin du mois de janvier, il y avait de la neige.

Hibird était donc dans une poche doublée de fourrure du manteau d'Hibari, profitant de la fourrure et de la chaleur de son propriétaire. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ça ne l'était jamais. Quand il faisait aussi froid, la seule chose qui parvenait vraiment à le réchauffer était la crinière de Natsu, le lion de Tsuna.

Il aimait bien Natsu, qui dès qu'il le voyait se précipitait vers lui pour le lécher, et lui permettait de s'installer dans sa crinière.

Il aimait bien aussi le maître de Natsu. Quand l'Hibird venait les voir, il l'accueillait toujours avec un grand sourire et des graines de sésame (alors qu'Hibari avait interdit à tout le monde de lui en donner à cause de la grande quantité de sel qu'elles avaient). Et en plus il ne lui faisait jamais de remarque. Pas comme le gamin braillard, le maître d'Uni. Dès qu'Hibird se rapprochait du chat enflammé et caractériel, l'autre l'enguelait.

Et puis… son maître appréciait lui aussi le maître de Natsu, malgré les graines de sésame. La preuve, il acceptait d'être un peu sous son autorité. Et lui aussi aimait coller son nez dans la crinière du maître de Natsu et le toucher.

Hibird attendait donc avec impatience leur arrivée au manoir Vongola.

Dès que l'immense porte se fut refermée sur eux, Hibird sortit de la poche d'Hibari comme un diable et voleta vers Tsuna et Natsu qui l'attendaient tout en sifflant l'hymne du collège de Namimori (ce qu'il faisait quand il était heureux, entre autres). Natsu sautilla vers lui et se mit sur ses deux pattes arrière, essayant de l'attraper.

Magnanime, l'Hibird consentit à se poser et se laissa même lécher plusieurs fois avant de se ré-envoler vers la crinière du lion.

Une fois bien installé, il ré-entonna les premières notes de l'hymne pour montrer son contentement. Le maître de son lionceau avait maintenant le nez dans la crinière de son maître alors que ce dernier avait l'air très heureux (en tout cas pour l' Hibird.)

Soudain, Hibird vit son maître attraper Tsuna et le balancer sur son épaule. Puis, sans s'occuper des cris et des coups du gentil maître de Natsu, il se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait aux étages supérieurs (et aux chambres). Certaines personnes essayèrent de les arrêter, mais Natsu s'interposa en feulant.

L'Hibird se pelotonna encore plus, heureux. Sa vie était très belle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tout en écrivant ce drabble je me rappelle un ending de Reborn où l'on voit Hibari et Hibird en tenues d'hiver avec bonnet et écharpe. Je les avait trouvé tout mimi mais je préfère cette version pour la lutte contre le froid du plus mignon des oiseaux de Reborn (devant l'alouette de Yamamoto).


	6. Neko

Hibari était énervé. Aujourd'hui était le jour de son anniversaire, et comme par hasard, c'était aussi le jour où tous les clubs lui avaient rendu leur rapport annuel. Rapports qu'il devait étudier pour le conseil du lendemain. Kusanabe avait essayé de le faire à sa place, mais Hibari l'avait renvoyé chez lui. C'était à lui de le faire, en tant que président du Comité de Discipline du lycée de Namimori. Et ce, même s'il manquait la fête d'anniversaire « surprise » que lui avait préparé son petit-ami chez lui.

Juste lui, son petit-ami et Hibird... pour la première partie de la soirée.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Hibari leva la tête, étonné: il était plus de huit heures du soir et le lycée était vide.

La porte s'ouvrit et une personne s'avança. Hibari lâcha son stylo, qui roula et tomba par terre. Il n'y fit même pas attention.

Devant lui se trouvait son petit-ami, plus connu sous le nom de Sawada Tsunayoshi, seulement vêtu d'un boxer et d'un pull à moitié ouvert avec un collier de chien, des oreilles et une queue de chat.

Hibari déglutit devant cette image de débauche. Néanmoins il essaya de se reprendre et réussit à parler sans que sa voix ne devienne rauque.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

\- Je suis venu te souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

\- Dans cette tenue?

\- Tu m'as déjà vu beaucoup moins habillé que ça.

Un souvenir s'imposa à l'esprit d'Hibari, qui transforma son sang en lave en fusion.

Tsuna l'avait fait exprès, il le savait. Il adorait l'exciter et le mettre mal à l'aise.

Tsuna reprit, s'avançant lentement vers le bureau derrière lequel était Hibari, bougeant sensuellement les hanches. Hibari se sentit plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon et s'en fustigea: il n'arrivait même plus à se sentir énervé contre Tsuna quand il le manipulait. Tout le monde pensait que Tsuna était un soumis fini alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais, honnêtement, Hibari adorait ça et rendait leur couple beaucoup plus électrique, vivant. Tsuna s'assit sur le bord du bureau, et croisa les jambes, provoquant.

\- Si tu étais rentré plus tôt, je n'aurais pas eu à venir ici.

Hibari leva un sourcil moqueur.

\- Ah oui?

Tsuna eut une moue boudeuse.

\- Oui. Je t'aurais donné ton cadeau chez toi, et tu aurais pu l'utiliser là-bas.

\- Mon cadeau?

\- Oui. »

Tsuna sortit un petit paquet de son pull et le tendit à Hibari. Celui-ci l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait une laisse en cuir. Hibari regarda Tsuna, interrogatif.

Tsuna eut un sourire carnassier, prit la laisse des mains d'Hibari, la déplia, mit la poignée de la laisse dans la main d'Hibari et, tout en fixant Hibari dans les yeux avec un regard lascif, attacha l'autre bout de laisse au collier autour de son cou.

Hypnotisé, Hibari tira doucement sur la laisse et vit, comme dans un rêve, Tsuna descendre en même temps. Quand leur bouche furent à la même hauteur, Hibari tira encore une fois sur la laisse pour rapprocher Tsuna de lui.

Et quand leur langue se touchèrent, Hibari se dit que ça allait être le meilleur anniversaire de sa vie. Et que demain il ferait reporter la réunion jusqu'à une date indéterminée.

Jusqu'à ce que lui et Tsuna se lassent de ce superbe jouet.


	7. Trio

Quand Tsuna était devenu officiellement le Dixième Vongola, lui et ses gardiens avaient emménagé au manoir Vongola.

Tsuna avait prié tous les Dieux connus et inconnus pour que Mukuro et Hibari ne s'entretuent et/ou ne détruisent pas la manoir.

Quelqu'un avait du l'entendre, vu que depuis trois mois qu'ils étaient installés, Hibari et Mukuro ne s'étaient pas battu une seule fois l'un contre l'autre.

D'accord, ils s'étaient battu avec les autres gardiens, mais Tsuna ne voulait pas en demander plus. Ils avaient même réussi une mission en duo, et en étaient revenu sans une blessure alors que tous les paris les donnaient perdants. Hélas, par leur ennemis.

Au départ, Tsuna avait été heureux de ce changement. Puis, il avait eut peur. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer pour que ces deux-là arrêtent de se battre? Quel genre d'alliance avaient-ils conclu?

Et, car il les connaissait, c'est ça qui faisait peur à Tsuna, le maintenant éveillé la nuit. Mais il n'osait rien faire, de peur de briser cet équilibre qu'il devinait fragile.

Et puis... Tsuna dut rendre visite à un Parrain en Chine et, comme seuls Mukuro et Hibari parlaient chinois, ce furent eux qui furent désignés comme gardes du corps.

Nerveux, Tsuna s'était servi à plusieurs reprises dans le mini-bar. Il était donc complètement détendu, et ce fut pour cette raison qu'il osa poser la question qui l'obsédait aux principaux concernés.

« Eh, comment ça se fait que vous ne vous battez plus dès que vous vous voyez?

Les destinataires de cette question relevèrent la tête de leur lecture, Confucius pour Hibari, « La magie pour débutants » pour Mukuro, et se consultèrent du regard. Semblant être parvenus à un accord, ils posèrent leur livre et vinrent s'asseoir de chaque côté de Tsuna, se collant à lui. Ce dernier eut soudain beaucoup plus chaud, mais il attribua ce phénomène à l'alcool. Ce fut finalement Mukuro qui répondit à Tsuna, sa bouche près de son oreille.

\- Kyoya-kun et moi avons un but en commun, Tsunayoshi-kun. Donc nous avons conclu une trève avec moult clauses.

\- Ah... ah... Quel genre de but?

Hibari eut un ricanement et se colla à Tsuna. Il passa sa main sous la chemise de son boss pour lui caresser le ventre tout en alternant coups de langue et coups de dents sur son cou.

Tsuna se sentait... bien... étrange... étrangement bien. Il avait chaud, comme si son corps était en feu. Il avait envie qu'Hibari continue ce qu'il faisait, il voulait s'abandonner à lui. Il entendit difficilement que Mukuro lui répondait:

\- Mais... de combler notre Boss adoré dans tous les sens du terme bien sûr. »

Avant qu'une autre bouche sur cou ne fasse son apparition, en même temps qu'une main sur son pantalon qui lui firent définitivement perdre la tête


	8. DOMINATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je la publie même si je n'en suis pas parfaitement contente. La fin me gêne un peu. Mais c'est le cas de tous mes Xanxus/Squalo. J'ai toujours bien l'histoire en tête avant de commencer, mais je ne sais pas, la fin n'est pas aussi satisfaisante que je l'espérais. Peut-être que je suis maudite, que je n'arrive pas à bien écrire sur mon couple préféré. Ou que, comme c'est mon couple préféré, je n'arrive pas à être satisfaite même si c'est bien.
> 
> Est-ce que vous pouvez me le dire? Merci.

« Dis-moi déchet, qu'est-ce que tu espères faire?

\- Te prendre sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, Xanxus-sama. Pourquoi?

\- Déchet, tu... je...

Petite explication et mise au point: Xanxus et Squalo se trouvent dans la cuisine du manoir de la Varia. Xanxus est adossé au plan de travail, avec le pantalon ouvert et Squalo entre ses jambes qui s'occupe de lui.

\- Trop de passage déchet.

\- Xanxus-sama s'inquiète du fait que quelqu'un nous surprenne? T'inquiète, cette fois-ci je vais enfin te posséder. Ils sont tous en mission à différents endroits sur Terre

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à... »

D'un mouvement de la bouche et des mains, Squalo réussit à réduire Xanxus au silence. Ensuite, ce ne fut plus que des gémissements et mots inarticulés.

Il y a quelques semaines, Xanxus avait demandé à Squalo s'il pouvait ajouter « sama » à son nom lors de leurs ébats. Squalo avait accepté à condition de pouvoir dominer son Boss au lit (ou sur toute autre surface plane) au moins une fois. Xanxus avait accepté sans réfléchir mais depuis repoussait le moment, frustrant Squalo. Mais ce soir...

Squalo, toujours à genoux, osa mettre un doigt dans le seul endroit du corps de Xanxus qu'il n'avait jamais touché/caressé/ léché/mordu.

Xanxus (sama), perdu dans son plaisir, arqua son dos.

Après l'avoir préparé, Squalo se releva et...

« Squalo-chan! C'est horrible!

Xanxus repoussa brutalement Squalo, et se rhabilla rapidement. Squalo se retrouva donc projeté contre l'évier, complètement débraillé, avec un Lussuria le tripotant.

Après avoir mit le travelo pervers K.O., Squalo se rhabilla et entreprit de réveiller le gardien du Soleil en le bourrant de coups de pied. Bien sûr, remarqua-t il avec frustration, Xanxus n'était plus là.

\- Putain Lussuria! t'étais censé ne revenir que dans six jours! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là au milieu de la nuit?

\- Maaais... C'est à cause de Karl. Il m'a refusé l'entrée de son défilé d'hiver. Ouah, j'ai dû t'interrompre dans quelque chose d'important Squalo-chan. tu m'as cassé trois côtes.

\- T'as qu'à te soigner. Tu es rentré de la Fashion Week avec laquelle tu nous fait chié depuis des mois juste parce que ton petit copain n'a pas voulu te faire un défilé? T'es vraiment con.

\- Maa, Squalo-chan. Karl n'est pas mon petit ami, c'est Karl Lagarfeld.

\- Connais pas.

\- C'est le meilleur styliste au monde. Tu n'y connais vraiment rien Squa-chan.

\- Et toi tu as fait fuir mon coup.

\- Oh, je suis désolé Squa-chan. Tu veux que je le remplace?

\- NON!

\- Allons ne fait pas ton timide... »

Squalo se précipita dans sa chambre et ferma le verrou dernier cri qu'il avait installé.

Le lendemain il envoya Lussuria en mission au Yémen, et reprit ses tentatives pour dominer Xanxus.

Mais il avait compté sans le reste de la Varia.

La frustration de Squalo atteignit des sommets, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de s'enfermer avec Xanxus dans sa chambre. Après cela toute la Varia fut au courant de leur relation, et Squalo fut puni pour ça. Il apprécia chaque seconde de sa punition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verdict?


	9. Famiglia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble triste. Si vous ne voulez pas être triste, passez votre chemin.

Tsuna était mort.

En protégeant sa Famille.

Et cette fois-ci, la balle qui l'avait atteinte n'était pas une balle de la Dernière Volonté.

Et, malgré sa force et ses pouvoirs, Tsuna ne pouvait rien contre les balles. L'une d'entre elle l'avait atteint au niveau du front.

Tsuna avait reçu une demande d'aide de la famille Tomasso, qui se faisait attaquer. Tsuna avait réuni ses gardiens et s'était précipité à leur aide.

Hélas, c'était un piège et ils s'étaient fait attaquer par la famille Tomasso et leur alliés.

Bien sûr, Tsuna et ses gardiens s'étaient précipités dans la bataille, et Rokudo Mukuro avait prit possession du corps de Chrome.

Ils combattaient depuis un certain temps, et les Vongolas dominaient largement leurs ennemis. Tsuna venait d'assommer le boss de la famille Tomasso, et il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Ses gardiens avaient fini leurs combats sauf Mukuro, qui s'amusait contre un illusionniste. Soudain, un bruit attira l'attention de Tsuna: une arme faisant feu. Et ce n'était pas lui qui était visé sauf Mukuro, qui n'avait pas encore réagit.

Tsuna se précipita pour protéger Mukuro et prit la balle, protégeant Mukuro, protégeant sa Famille.

Il mourut le sourire aux lèvres.

Ses gardiens se regroupèrent autour du corps, choqués. Ils ne réalisaient pas encore, n'y croyaient pas encore.

Pas un mot ne fut prononcé. Au bout d'un moment, Kyoya s'agenouilla auprès du corps de Tsuna, lui ferma les yeux, et le prit délicatement entre ses bras. Comme si leur Boss était une princesse qu'il ne fallait surtout pas réveiller. Il se releva, remarquant du coin de l'œil que Mukuro était parti, laissant la place à Chrome qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Ils sortirent du château Tomasso, Kyoya portant toujours Tsuna, et Ryohei soutenant Chrome, Gokudera restant en arrière pour brûler le château. Le souffle de l'explosion aurait renversé n'importe qui, mais les gardiens Vongolas se contentèrent de continuer à avancer, sans un regard en arrière.

Le retour au manoir Vongola fut difficile, tout le monde se précipitant pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il y eut beaucoup de cris et de larmes. Une fois que Tsuna eut été déposé dans sa chambre, et le conseil extérieur des Vongolas prévenu, les gardiens enlevèrent leur anneaux et les glissèrent aux doigts de Tsuna.

Puis ils quittèrent la pièce.

Les funérailles de Tsuna se déroulèrent quatre jours plus tard, et personne ne vit les gardiens pendant ce temps-là.

Ryohei était parti courir. Lambo avait vidé la réserve de bonbons du manoir et s'était enfermé avec dans sa chambre pour jouer aux jeux vidéos. Gokudera dans la bibliothèque, alternant les recherches intensives et les périodes où il se contentait de regarder devant lui. Yamamoto s'était enfermé dans le dojo après avoir complètement détruit son terrain de base-ball personnel. Chrome s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour pleurer, allongée sur le lit en serrant la peluche de chouette que Tsuna lui avait offert. Quant à Hibari, personne ne l'avait vu et même Kusanabe ignorait ce qu'il faisait et où il était.

Les gardiens de Tsuna n'étaient pas les seuls à être affecté par la mort de leur Ciel. Nana n'était pas sortie de sa chambre, Fûta avait déchiré son livre de classement vu qu'il n'avait pas réussi à empêcher la mort de son grand frère adoré.

Néanmoins, le matin de l'enterrement de Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dixième Parrain Vongola, ils étaient tous là dans leur plus beaux habits. A l'entrée de la cathédrale bondée, les gardiens prirent chacun une poignée de cercueil ouvert et rempli de fleurs blanches et le soulevèrent, y compris Lambo et Chrome.

Puis, ile remontèrent lentement l'allée de vêtements blancs. (vu que les mafieux s'habillent tout le temps en noir, je me suis dit que pour les enterrements ils devaient s'habiller en blanc, comme au Moyen-Age ou dans les pays asiatiques).

Toutes les familles alliées étaient venues rendre un dernier hommage, y compris la Varia qui, au passa du cercueil, s'agenouilla en baissant la tête (y compris Xanxus!).

La cérémonie fut très longue, beaucoup de gens prirent la parole. Xanxus fit un magnifique discours sur Tsuna où il retraça sa vie et conclut par le fait qu'il n'était pas un déchet.

Puis, une fois la cérémonie terminée, Tsuna fut enterré sous le seul regard de ses parents.

De retour au manoir, les gardiens eurent la surprise de voir un Vendicare.

« Je suis venu vous annoncer la mort de Rokudo Mukuro.

\- Quoi?

\- Comment a-t il pu mourir? Il ne pouvait rien faire et était surveillé par vous.

\- En effet. Mais il a fait quelque chose à laquelle nous ne nous attendions pas. Il y a quatre jours, il a brusquement déconnecté son cerveau. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer autrement. Toutes les machines auxquelles il était relié pour que nous contrôlions sa santé et ses besoins, ont toutes soudainement affiché des lignes plates que cela soit l'encéphalogramme ou le cardiogramme. Le temps qu'on le sorte de la cuve, il était trop pour espérer ne serait-ce que le ranimer.

\- Il y a quatre jours vous avez dit?

\- Oui. Deux heures avant que nous ne recevions l'annonce officielle de la mort du Dixième Vongola.

\- Oh... »

Chrome recommença à pleurer. Tsuna, puis Mukuro-sama. Ses larmes l'aveuglaient mais elle les aperçu néanmoins. Mukuro tenait Tsuna par les épaules, semblant le protéger. Ils souriaient tous les deux. Elle sourit à son tour. Ils s'étaient retrouvés. Ils étaient heureux. Et quand elle mourrerait à son tour, dans plusieurs dizaines d'années, elle les retrouverait. Ainsi que toute sa Famille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Des commentaires?


	10. Absence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POURQUOI HIBARI N'EST JAMAIS MALADE/ABSENT/N'A PAS QUITTE LE COLLEGE DE NAMIMORI.
> 
> OU Ce qu'il s'est passé pour le Dixième chef de la famille Vongola le jour où son gardien du Nuage n'était pas dans le même établissement que lui.

POURQUOI HIBARI N'EST JAMAIS MALADE/ABSENT/N'A PAS QUITTE LE COLLEGE DE NAMIMORI.

OU Ce qu'il s'est passé pour le Dixième chef de la famille Vongola le jour où son gardien du Nuage n'était pas dans le même établissement que lui.

Quand Tsuna était arrivé au collège ce matin-là, il s'était étonné de voir que tout le monde avait l'air un peu plus détendu que d'habitude malgré l'approche des examens. C'était presque rien et il doutait que les autres s'en soient rendus compte, mais c'était là.

Tsuna était en train d'essayer de suivre son cours d'Italien quand il vit Rokudo Mukuro entrer dans sa classe et se diriger tranquillement vers lui. Ni le professeur (qui n'était pas Reborn), ni les élèves ne semblaient le voir. Et le petit Fran s'était brusquement matérialisé aux côtés de Tsuna, un couteau sur sa gorge.

Arrivé en face de Tsuna, Mukuro l'attrapa et le balança sur son épaule, pendant que Fran s'asseyait à la place que le descendant de Giotto venait de libérer contre son gré.

« Si tu émets le moindre bruit avant que nous soyons hors de la classe, je massacre toutes les personnes présentes y compris tes chers gardiens, sans même qu'ils ne se réveillent de l'illusion. Et tu sais que je le ferais sans que ça m'empêche de dormir. »

Tsuna, qui s'apprêtait à se plaindre, referma sa bouche et se laissa faire.

Mukuro était en train de le mener vers la sortie, mais l'intuition de Tsuna lui soufflait que Mukuro ne lui voulait pas de mal. Sinon, il l'aurait fait dans la salle de classe sans même que le prof n'arrête son monologue. Ca et le fait qu'il chantonnait.

Tsuna se décida à parler.

« Mukuro-san, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Je t'enlèves bien sûr?

\- Pourquoi tu m'enlèves?

\- Ca fait un moment que j'y penses. Et aujourd'hui toutes les conditions sont enfin réunies.

\- Quelles conditions?

\- Le bébé est en mission et Kyoya-kun est tellement malade qu'il est pratiquement dans le coma.

\- Hibari-san est malade?

Voilà qui expliquait que les élèves soient plus détendus.

\- Oui bien sûr. Sinon je n'aurais jamais pu ne serait-ce que te toucher.

\- Hein?

\- Pourquoi que les seuls problèmes que tu ais vienne de tes gardiens? Aucun mafieux ne peut s'approcher du collège. Kyoya veille. Sauf aujourd'hui.

\- Ah... D'accord... Je n' avais jamais pensé. Et sinon, tu m'emmènes où?

\- Je m'en vais posséder ton corps comme je rêve de le faire depuis plusieurs années. Et puisque que ce sera ta première fois, il faut un endroit confortable.

Tsuna se raidit.

\- Euh... Je croyais que j'étais trop puissant et que tu ne réussissais pas à me posséder.

Ils étaient maintenant dans la rue étrangement déserte, et Mukuro continuait à se diriger vers son objectif, quel qu'il soit, le pas alerte et l'humeur chanteuse. Il répondit néanmoins à Tsuna tout en lui posant la main sur les fesses.

\- Tu sais Tsu-kun, il y a plusieurs sortes de possession. »

Puis, il s'arrêta et fit descendre Tsuna de son épaule, tout en tenant fermement un de ses poignets.

Tsuna se demanda une demi-seconde pourquoi Mukuro l'avait amené dans un hôtel avant que son Hyper Intuition ne lui souffle et qu'il devienne aussi pâle qu'un mort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moi j'ai adoré et l'écrire, et vous avez-vous aimé le lire?


End file.
